


When Yusuke Wants to Hang Out

by Brizy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizy/pseuds/Brizy
Summary: A small comic I spent too much time on so I'm uploading this for a test as much as anything else.
Kudos: 23





	When Yusuke Wants to Hang Out

(I'm still getting used to using screen tones)

**Author's Note:**

> You can see me on basically all other platforms as brizybot <3


End file.
